


Ojo

by CoelacanthKing



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Eye squick, M/M, Robogore, Vivisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoelacanthKing/pseuds/CoelacanthKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of 24 hours in Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ojo

 

 

"What did those savages do to you?"

  
Breakdown sighed when the doctor's hands cupped his face. Fingers tracing the edges of the gaping hole where his optic had been not so long ago.

  
"I'm fine, doc. S'nothing to worry about."

  
"The Pit there isn't." Knock Out seized one of his hands and began harassing him over to one of the medibay berths. "Optic wounds need to be treated as soon as possible."

  
Breakdown would have kept protesting at any other time, but so much had happened in the past solar-cycle or so that he found the idea of being taken care of incredibly comforting. He was helped onto the berth by Knock Out, groaning as his frame sunk into the thin mesh padding. The doctor was everywhere at once, turning machinery on and collecting various jars and vials to sit beside him while he worked. He seemed to blur and weave in and out of Breakdown's vision in an almost paranormal way, but he didn't dwell on it much. Everything seemed different with only one optic.

Knock Out quit with his scurrying long enough to lean over his patient's wound, and Breakdown seized his chance, reaching up to grab the back of the doctors head and pulling him down for a rough and uncouth kiss. Knock Out was stiff for only a moment, but then relented as Breakdown's glossa began to probe into his mouth. He seized the bruiser's jaw in one hand and hummed decadently, allowing him to continue. When they parted, he gave Breakdown's head an affectionate shake and muttered, "You oaf."

  
Breakdown snickered as Knock Out pushed himself up and began his official prognosis. His vents intook sharply when he saw the wounds head on, and taking a small flat tool he began to gently probe into Breakdown's ruined optical socket. "What in Unicron's name did this?"

  
"A drill," Breakdown stated flatly, and quickly added, "They switched my pain receptors off, so I didn't feel anything."

  
"You must be feeling something now." Knock Out tilted the bruiser's face back and forth in his hand, then leaned away to snatch a pair of tweezers and a brush. "Do you want me to induce stasis?" Breakdown refused instantly. He needed to stay here, on the Nemesis. If Knock Out were to put him under, who was to say that he wouldn't come back online in that warehouse, with meaty little humans crawling all over him, cutting into him?

  
Knock Out started by swabbing the inside of Breakdown's optical socket with some gel or another, and the burning that had been building since his escape from the warehouse was suddenly and wonderfully quashed.

  
"Ohhhhh... That feels so good." The doctor smiled wryly and put his tools aside, leaving the optic to start on its self repair while he got a look at Breakdown's chassis. He cringed as he started to pull the plating apart, noting the places where the humans had focused their efforts.

  
"They didn't make it to your spark casing... Little blessing, as it were." A few pinions were placed, some lines rerouted. "I can work on this later, most of it isn't serious in the least. The little savages didn't know what they were doing, missed all of the vital parts."

  
"Seems to be," Breakdown mumbled. Having a numbing agent so close to his neural net was giving him a wonderful sensation, like he had a circuit speeder going off in his head at the lowest possible setting. "Otherwise all o' my energon'd be drained outta me..."

  
Knock Out's elegant fingers stroked his chin fondly. "Let's be grateful that it never came to that." The doctor folded his chassis back up carefully, and came back up to get started on the optic. Breakdown's hand came and rested on his hip when he started his work, and it was allowed to stay there.

  
"I almost never see you like this," Knock Out stated, picking out pieces of shattered optical glass and torn filaments. "I'm always underneath you."

  
"Nnnn... You like being underneath me, doc?"

  
"Most times. Stop moving your head. I need to seal these lines." The laser scalpel came into play with a pair of clamps, and Breakdown barely felt anything when Knock Out began to redirect and patch up the lines that were no longer necessary. When Knock Out set his tools aside, his voice lacked its usual confidence. It made Breakdown uncomfortable to hear his doc sound so unsure of himself, more uncomfortable then the dull throb in his chassis.

  
"...I can't replace your optic."

  
"I know that, doc."

  
"I mean, optics are incredibly complex. You can make one by hand, sure, of course. But it takes time and materials that I just don't have. Megatron will want you back on duty within the breem, and I just don't-" Breakdown's free hand came up to cover the doctors cheek, and and the medic's train of thought was swiftly derailed.

  
"S' fine, doc," The bruiser confessed, rubbing at the porcelain perfect face above his. "Only an optic. If ya gotta lose somethin', might as well be an optic." He gave Knock Out one of the smiles that he knew the doctor loved, and gave his hip a squeeze. "Just gimme a real cool patch."

  
Knock Out stared dumbly down at him before he broke out into an infectious grin, chuckling and nuzzling into the thick hand that cupped his face. "You _oaf_. Alright then, you'll get your patch." He didn't resist when Breakdown tugged him to berth level and began to lay kisses all across his face. The fact that Breakdown was still as affectionate as ever towards him, even in this condition, warmed Knock Out's spark tremendously, and was tantamount to the younger mech's vigor. He closed his mouth over Breakdown's, murmuring, "I'm just glad that you're okay."

  
They kissed for a while, and both moaned happily when they pulled away, mouths connected by a thin strand of oral lubricant. Breakdown licked his lips and chuckled. "You don't have to worry 'bout me, doc. I'll always come back to you, cross my spark." He took the opportunity to dip a finger into a seam on Knock Out's hip, causing the doctor to jerk and gasp. "Now patch me up, so I can get back to dentin' Autobots and scuffing your finish in berth."

  
"Don't be vulgar!" Knock Out scolded, swatting Breakdown's hands away. But the bruiser knew that that kind of talk always made the doc excited, and sure enough, Knock Out carried himself with more of a spring in his step when he started to flutter around the medibay again.

  
"I'm sorry," He said when he came back into view. "I have to put you under now." Breakdown made a noise so miserable that Knock Out felt his spark twist.

  
"Come on doc, just gimme an inhibitor. I'll be just fine."

  
"No, this is where I put my pede down. I'm going to be in your chassis for at least three joors, I'm not going to stand for you squirming around and distracting me. Besides, you need the rest." He leaned over his patient, a hand resting on either side of Breakdown's head. "Don't worry. You can get back at me when you're feeling up to it." Breakdown whined pitifully when the doc leaned down and kissed his forehead. Something was clipped into the wires in the crook of his elbow, and almost immediately he felt himself begin to slip away. He didn't want to go back to that place, not again, not ever.

  
"Stay with me?" He whimpered, hating the sound of his voice in his muddled neural net. It was disgusting how weak he sounded, but it only went to prove how scared he was. Knock Out's hands held his face securely, and gorgeous ruby optics were the last things he saw before his vision slid away, the world going quiet and still.

  
Knock Out continued to hold the bruisers' face as he dropped into stasis. A sigh rattled out of his vents, and a nearby machine began to display his vitals while a consistent beeping began to sound throughout the medibay. He stared at the hole in Breakdown's face, gaping and deep and needing to be filled and covered. When he thought about the injuries, and not the people who had them, it was easier to treat them. Most times, anyway.

  
"Of course," he said, even though his patient could no longer hear him. "Of course I'll stay."

 


End file.
